Gardevoir
Gardevoir (''サーナイト Sānaito'' en japonés) es el Pokémon número 282 de la Pokédex Nacional en los juegos de ''Pokémon'', siendo del tipo Psíquico, y a partir de la sexta generación, también de tipo Hada. Es uno de los Pokémon ayudantes de las Poké Balls a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil thumb|left|Artwork de Gardevoir en la tercera generación.Gardevoir es una de las posibles evoluciones de Kirlia, siendo contraparte de Gallade y evolucionando al nivel 30. Desde la sexta generación tiene una Megaevolución, que se consigue con la Gardevoirita. En relación a su entrenador, este Pokémon puede captar los sentimientos de este y sentirse igual a como se sienta su dueño. También puede hablar el idioma humano, gracias a su telepatía. Es un Pokémon que cuida a su entrenador, siendo de los más leales de todos. Este Pokémon es, además, uno de los más inteligentes de todos. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Su ayuda es su movimiento Reflejo que la protege a ella y al lanzador, y que cuando alguien le lanza un proyectil, el campo de fuerza lo devuelve, dañando al lanzador. Gardevoir permanecerá en el escenario alrededor de 15 segundos. Al devolverlo causará un 33% extra de daño del proyectil y lo devolverá aproximadamente al doble de velocidad. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :GARDEVOIR :Un Pokémon envolvente. A pesar de su aspecto femenino y elegante, también hay Gardevoir Machos. Este ejemplar de tipo Psíquico puede levitar y predecir el futuro. Un Pokémon valiente que no dudará en sacrificarse para proteger a su entrenador. Su habilidad Sincronía le permite transportar a sus enemigos sus afecciones de estado tales como veneno, parálisis o quemadura. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Gardevoir :An Embrace Pokémon. Despite its elegant, feminine appearance, there are both male and female Gardevoir. A Psychic type, it has the ability to predict the future and levitate. It's a brave Pokémon that will risk its own life to protect its Trainer. It uses the ability Synchronize to pass on status problems like poison, paralysis, and burn to its foes. :*''GBA: Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina Galería Gardevoir en SSBB.jpg|Gardevoir en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Gardevoir aparece nuevamente en esta entre cumpliendo una función igual a la del juego anterior. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Gardevoir :Este Pokémon de tipo Psíquico y Hada parece de lejos una dama con un vestido largo, ¡pero hay versiones masculinas y femeninas de Gardevoir! En el combate usará Reflejo para crear una barrera que os protegerá a ti y a tus aliados de los proyectiles enemigos. Pero no bloqueará los tuyos, ¡así que dispara cuanto quieras! :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí y Pokémon Zafiro (7/2003)'' :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y (10/2013)'' Galería Gardevoir en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Gardevoir en el escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Nombre en otros idiomas Curiosidades *En los [[Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl|elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] se encontraron datos de Gardevoir como ayudante, pero luego pasó a ser un Pokémon de las Poké Ball. Enlaces externos Véase también